


Самый обычный ротвейлер

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 2 левел, мини [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dogs, Easter Eggs, Fandom Kombat, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые в жизни перед Ньютом стояло неизвестное науке животное, и у него не было ни малейшего желания изучать его</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый обычный ротвейлер

— Грим! Это Грим! О Мерлин трижды величайший!  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что тощая, — как только на ветру не шатается? — почти изможденная Сибилла Трелони способна так орать? Воистину мир полон сюрпризов.  
  
Откровенно говоря, Ньют Скамандер предпочитал попадать во всевозможные истории исключительно во время своих путешествий в поисках новых видов животных и решительно не переносил скандальных сцен на улице. Именно поэтому ему сейчас ужасно хотелось удалиться, сохраняя достоинство и невозмутимость. Увы, деваться было некуда: в чинном и благородном Сент-Джеймсском парке, кажется, в данный момент не было волшебников, кроме него и этой полоумной девицы. А вот наслаждающихся прохладой раннего вечера магглов наблюдалось даже с избытком, и все они, разумеется, уже начали недоуменно оглядываться на Трелони, а если кто-то вызовет авроров или как там они у них называются… нет, это будет совсем нехорошо. Глупая девчонка, очевидно, совершенно не помнила о Статуте Секретности, раз дело дошло до воззваний аж к Мерлину… в общем, как добропорядочный член магического общества Ньют просто обязан был вмешаться, пока это не сделал кто-нибудь другой, менее подходящий.  
  
— Грим! Это же Грим! Смотрите, люди, смотрите! Разве вы не видите?  
  
Ньют прекрасно видел лишь огромного ротвейлера, неподвижно сидящего на лужайке, словно изваяние. Ну да, тоже большой черный пес, но никоим образом не Грим — уж ему ли не знать? Конечно же, это не означало, что Трелони разумно поступала, подпрыгивая, вопя и размахивая руками у него чуть ли не перед самой мордой — такое не понравится ни одной собаке. Правда, ротвейлер выглядел совершенно спокойным и невозмутимо созерцал окрестности, но кто знает, о чем он при этом думал. Вполне возможно, уже мечтательно представлял себе, как перегрызает этой шумной дуре горло.  
  
Ньют решительно шагнул к Трелони и попытался деликатно взять ее под руку. Собака немедленно повернула голову в его сторону — под лоснящейся черной шкурой перекатывались стальные мышцы, — и он крепко стиснул палочку в рукаве, ощущая прилив хорошо знакомого, бодрящего волнения. Сколько бы ему лет ни исполнилось, встреча с потенциально опасным животным всегда будет его захватывать, и неважно, магическое оно или маггловское. Ну ничего, ему ли, в молодости лупившему мантикору по морде походным котелком, бояться какого-то ротвейлера…  
  
— Мисс Трелони…  
  
— О, мистер Скамандер, вы здесь!  
  
Узнала его, надо же. А Ньют думал, что на вчерашнем приеме у миссис Забини она была занята исключительно тем, что, хлебнув лишку, бормотала что-то про свою прапрабабушку, внутреннее око и тончайшее искусство прорицания. Ну и еще гадала на чаинках Порпентине, а та ахала и охала. Он даже не спросил, что Сибилла наговорила его супруге — наверняка какую-то сентиментальную чушь, в самый раз для женщин. Сам Ньют был увлечен в это время более важными вещами: спорил о необходимости создавать Реестр вампиров по аналогии с Реестром оборотней, подписывал желающим экземпляры своей книги, слегка флиртовал с красавицей хозяйкой (в его-то семьдесят девять это вполне безопасно для них обоих). В общем, на нелепую девицу, всю в шалях и цепочках, немного смахивающую на стрекозу, он едва обратил внимание. А она, оказывается, даже имя его запомнила…  
  
— Мистер Скамандер, посмотрите, это же Грим! Он тут, среди людей, и ничего не сделаешь! Это Грим!  
  
— Мисс Трелони, не волнуйтесь так. Вы немного ошибаетесь. Это никакой не Грим, а ротвейлер, совершенно маггловская порода собак. Правда, если вы дальше будете так кричать, то он может занервничать и напасть на нас обоих, так что давайте мы с вами отойдем подальше…  
  
— Нет, нет, это чудовище! Чудовище из бездны! Нас ждет Апокалипсис!  
  
Кто-то из магглов, к облегчению Ньюта, проходил мимо, видимо, принимая Трелони за чокнутую сектантку, но несколько человек остановились в стороне и с жадным любопытством ждали, чем закончится развлечение. Ладно, пусть глазеют, лишь бы в самом деле не вызвали своих авроров…  
  
Ну как же, Апокалипсис. Впрочем, если судить по все более частым нападениям Пожирателей Смерти, то, может, бедная кликуша не столь уж ошибается? Вот если у Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть получится захватить власть, то на конец света как минимум в Англии это вполне потянет.  
  
— Да нет же, уверяю вас как магозоолог: уж я-то, смею надеяться, кое-что в этом понимаю. Это не Грим, совсем нет. Ну, посмотрите: сейчас я просканирую пса палочкой… есть специальное заклинание для определения наличия магии в животном… так…  
  
Он рассказывал все это частично для того, чтобы заболтать Сибиллу и заставить ее хотя бы перестать голосить на весь парк, а частично — потому что искренне гордился этим заклинанием, которое усовершенствовал лично, и всегда был рад его продемонстрировать. Ну вот — достаточно взмахнуть палочкой (он давно наловчился делать это, не вынимая ее из рукава), и…  
  
Конечно же, ротвейлер не был Гримом: волшебством от него не фонило ни капли.  
  
Впрочем, маггловским псом он тоже не был, потому что палочка не уловила ничего даже отдаленно похожего на энергию животных: разную по ощущению, окраске, но всегда живую, теплую. В воздухе вокруг собаки (собаки ли?) разливалось нечто тяжелое, давящее, леденящее и одновременно полыхающее, свирепое, безжалостное и… абсолютно чуждое этому миру. Ни один из известных Ньюту зверей не оказывал на все окружающее настолько мертвящее воздействие. Дементоры — само собой, но они и не относились к животным…  
  
У Ньюта ощутимо защемило сердце, на лбу выступил холодный пот, ноги отяжелели. Ужасно захотелось немедленно покинуть Англию и помчаться искать смертофалдов, или грифонов, или василисков — какие его годы, в конце концов… Лучше опять очутиться перед венгерской хвосторогой, защищающей свою кладку, или на спине того келпи, что таскал его по всему Лох-Нессу. Впервые в жизни перед ним стояло неизвестное науке животное, но у него не было ни малейшего желания изучать его.  
  
Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, усилием воли выходя из оцепенения, и крепче сжал руку Сибиллы. Даже если он готов рухнуть в обморок от всепоглощающего ужаса, это не повод бросать девчонку тут, наедине с… этим _чем-то_. Надо убраться отсюда подальше, а там уж можно и валиться с сердечным приступом.  
  
— Пойдемте, мисс Трелони. Я проверил пса и даю вам слово — это не Грим. Просто ротвейлер. Давайте найдем кафе, выпьем по чашечке чаю… Вам это не повредит, а то вы вся дрожите…  
  
— Но я _видела_ , мистер Скамандер. Я видела страшное чудовище рядом с этой собакой. И женщину, и мужчину… и как они умирают… Они умрут! Говорю вам, их ждет смерть!  
  
— Как и всех нас, — у Ньюта все же хватило сил вытолкнуть из себя беззаботную улыбку. — Как и всех нас когда-нибудь, несомненно. Вы и вчера на приеме тоже предсказали смерть — мужу хозяйки, я вспомнил. Неловко вышло, правда? Хорошо, что миссис Забини только посмеялась… Ну, идемте…  
  
Ротвейлер проводил взглядом удалявшуюся пару, поднялся и потрусил к спокойно стоящему у дерева пятилетнему малышу — очаровательные румяные щечки, тщательно причесанные каштановые волосы и удивительно взрослый взгляд голубых глаз. Опустился рядом с ним и лизнул руку, словно присягая на верность повелителю. 


End file.
